Reprends le
by Bernie Calling
Summary: La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Parfois il y a des séparations, parfois on voudrait qu'il y ait des réconciliations


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Mystère

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

**Bêta-auditrice **: Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eien

**Deuxième lectrice : **Mifibou

* * *

**Reprends-le**

* * *

Sank AC 201

Depuis que la paix est instaurée, les cinq ex-pilotes ont intégré à leur rythme les Preventers. Wufei au sein de la section stupéfiant presque directement. Quatre est souvent sollicité pour être le porte-parole des Preventers lors des procès ou autres représentations. Trowa, lui fait partie d'une section comme simple soldat, c'est là qu'il se sent le mieux dans sa peau, il est sous les ordres des autres et notamment sous ceux d'Heero. Duo quant à lui, travaille comme mécanicien et armurier, c'est lui qui est responsable de la maintenance du matériel Preventer.

Heero et Duo se sont mis en couple rapidement. Une fois la paix instaurée, Yuy a pu penser à lui et se rendre compte qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le natté. Quatre et Trowa, eux, étaient déjà ensemble à la fin de la guerre, ils avaient juste décidé de vivre ensemble. Wufei cherche encore l'âme sœur.

Les trois appartements des cinq jeunes gens encerclent le QG dans un périmètre de six kilomètres autour de celui-ci.

Tout aurait été pour un mieux dans le meilleur des mondes sans les tensions perceptibles entre deux d'entre eux. Tout ça finit par une séparation. Quatre met Trowa à la porte de chez eux. Barton trouve refuge auprès de son meilleur ami, c'est à dire, Heero. Depuis trois mois, il vit avec l'autre couple, il dort sur le divan du salon.

Des tensions entraînant toujours plus de tensions. Tenir la chandelle dans un couple établi créant également des problèmes. Heero et Duo avaient fini par se séparer également. Il y a de ça six semaines.

µµµ

Yuy est assis à son bureau, il est en train de préparer sa prochaine mission. Il est surpris par la missive que vient lui apporter un jeune soldat de la part de Winner.

« _Il faut qu'on se parle, ça ne peut plus durer. _

_Retrouve-moi ce soir, au Colibri à 17 heures _

_Quatre »_

Le brun se doute du sujet de la discussion, alors il ira au rendez-vous.

µµµ

A l'heure dite, Heero pousse la porte du café qui se trouve à cent mètres du QG. Le blond est déjà installé à une table, il a les traits tirés, une tasse de café dans les mains. Le métis se rend au bar, commande un café et va à la table de Winner, il s'y installe directement.

-« Tu voulais me voir ? »

-« Vous vous aimez tous les deux. Tu m'as dit qu'il te manquait, c'est pareil pour lui. » Attaque le blond.

-« Oui, il me manque de plus en plus. » Répond Yuy.

-« Vous avez vécu ensemble pendant cinq ans, il doit avoir moyen de passer au-dessus de votre rupture. »

-« Il n'a qu'à rentrer. » Lâche le brun quand le serveur amène sa tasse de café.

-« C'est toi qui l'as mis à la porte, il ne veut pas faire profile bas. Reprends-le, je t'en supplie, viens le chercher. »

-« Pourquoi cette urgence dans ta voix, il n'est pas si pénible à vivre. » S'étonne le métis en portant sa tasse à sa bouche et en sondant son ami du regard.

-« Tu trouves ? Il ne range rien. Quand il rentre du travail, il dépose sa veste sur les fauteuils alors qu'il est passé devant le porte-manteau. Tu n'as pas vu l'état de ma salle de bain, il utilise aussi bien ma brosse à cheveux que la sienne. Le siphon se bouche à cause de sa chevelure. Il laisse les flacons vides dans le porte-savon. » Soupire Winner.

Heero soulève un sourcil, un peu intrigué par les propos de son ami. Le blond trempe ses lèvres dans son café et reprend.

-« Si ce n'était que la salle de bain. L'autre jour, j'ai pris le pot de fromage blanc dans le frigo avec l'intention de me faire une tartine au sel de céleri. Le pot avait été remis avec une cuillère à café dedans, j'ai pu le jeter. Je tombe à court de tout, il vide les pots, les boites, les bouteilles sans jamais en racheter ou noter sur le bloc-note accroché sur le réfrigérateur. Comme il laisse les pots presque vides dans l'armoire ou le frigo, ma femme de ménage qui vient tous les jours croit qu'il y a encore de tout quand elle ouvre les armoires pour faire l'inventaire avant d'aller faire les courses. Au moins Trowa mettait les pots vides sur le plan de travail. Elle va finir par ne plus vouloir venir, Heero, il faut que tu le reprennes. »

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne viendrait plus ? » Questionne Yuy intrigué par la cause à effet qui n'est pas logique pour lui.

-« Tu n'as pas vu l'état de l'appartement au matin, elle part à 17 heures, en laissant le repas préparé pour qu'on n'ait plus qu'à le réchauffer. Quand je vivais avec Trowa, on remettait tout en ordre, la vaisselle dans l'évier pour elle au matin. Quand je me lève, Duo a eu une petite faim durant la nuit. La première fois, j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand il a circulé sans faire attention, faisant claquer les poêles, les armoires. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'engueuler quand j'ai vu toute la tristesse dans son regard, il dort mal sans toi. Mais au matin, tout est en plan, la cuisinière pleine d'éclaboussures. Quand la poubelle est pleine, il ne la descend pas, non il met les déchets à côté. La pauvre femme s'arrache les cheveux en voyant ce que Duo peut faire en une nuit. Jamais il ne refait son lit. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui parce que je voulais savoir s'il agissait déjà comme ça quand vous viviez ensemble, je me rappelle que votre appartement était rangé quand je venais. » Avoue Winner en se mordant la lèvre.

Il n'aime pas critiquer, mais là il est à bout.

-« Et ? » Interroge le brun très intéressé par la réponse du blond.

-« Il m'a dit qu'il était perturbé par ton absence. C'est pour ça que je t'en supplie, reprends-le. »

-« Le tableau que tu en fais ne me donne pas envie de le reprendre. » Laisse tomber Yuy en déposant sa tasse de café.

Winner commence à paniquer, il ne va pas supporter plus longtemps le natté à son domicile.

-« Il passe son temps à parler, même pendant le journal. Dire qu'avant je pestais contre le silence, mais il veut qu'on parle de toi, que je comprenne comme tu lui manques, je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il embraye à nouveau sur une autre de tes qualités. Les seuls moments où il se taît c'est quand il écrit les bons souvenirs que vous avez eus ensemble. Cependant, ça ne dure jamais longtemps, car après il me les lit, il veut que je comprenne que même si tu l'as mis à la porte, tu es un gars formidable et ça je veux bien le croire. Alors, reprends-le. » Pleure presque le blond en attrapant les mains du métis de l'autre côté de la table.

-« D'accord, je vais venir le chercher ce soir, mais tu devrais peut-être réaliser que tu le critiques en comparant à quelqu'un. » Dit Heero en se levant.

µµµ

Deux heures plus tard, Maxwell pousse la porte de leur appartement. Il est content de rentrer chez lui. Il y a les retrouvailles au lit après une longue séparation.

Le lendemain, Duo se rend au travail heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, d'avoir pu réintégrer son chez-soi et pouvoir reprendre ses habitudes. Il aurait aimé discuter de la raison de son retour, mais ça son amant n'a pas voulu qu'on l'aborde, il l'a fait taire en l'embrassant chaque fois qu'il a essayé.

Il est onze heures quand Trowa vient trouver le natté au centre de maintenance.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Quatre, mais il vient de passer à ma section en me disant qu'il voulait que je rentre à la maison, qu'il était en tord et très fatigué quand il m'a mis à la porte. Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour la tension qu'il y a eu dans votre couple. »

-« Il n'y a pas de problème. On savait tous les deux que la séparation serait de courte durée. » Sourit Duo en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis pour le rassurer.

-« Je peux te demander comment tu fais pour vivre avec Heero ? Je ne m'étais pas douté qu'il était si pénible. » Questionne Barton en sondant le natté du regard.

-« Je l'aime, c'est tout. C'est une question d'habitude. Je passe juste derrière lui, si c'est fait directement c'est rapide. Ses tenues pendant la guerre, sa coiffure folle, c'est un rien de la négligence. Si je ne lui repasse pas ses chemises, il les mettrait dès qu'elles sortent du séchoir. Si je ne les mets pas au bac de linge sale, il mettrait toujours la même. » Sourit Maxwell attendri.

-« Il n'était pas comme ça pendant la guerre. » Affirme le brun-roux.

-« Bien sûr que si, mais il a été beaucoup alité quand il était avec toi et puis on n'avait pas des masses de contacts, ni d'affaires personnelles. Et en organisation de missions, il reste le meilleur, c'était surtout ça qui nous intéressait à l'époque. » Ajoute fièrement le natté.

-« Je te plains. »

-« Mais non, il ne faut pas et merci pour l'appartement. Plus je restais chez Quatre, plus je m'inquiétais. » Avoue un peu gêné le châtain.

-« J'ai laissé accumulé en pensant qu'il rangerait mais vivre comme ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. »

-« Je sais, je suis passé par-là, mais il cuisine merveilleusement bien. Il faut que je me remette au travail. » S'excuse Duo.

Barton acquiesce et s'en va.

µµµ

Au soir, Duo pousse la porte de l'appartement avec un peu d'appréhension, Heero a fini de travailler depuis au moins deux heures, il sera en mission dès demain matin, il est donc rentré plus tôt pour préparer son paquetage.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux en voyant l'état de l'appartement.

Les chaussures du métis sont sous le porte-manteau, la veste qu'il a passée au matin pend dessus. Il n'y a pas la moindre chaussette qui traîne sur le sol jusqu'à la salle de bain, ils sont tous toutes les deux dans le bac de linge sale.

Les essuies sont toujours sur le portique et non sur le sol, mais au vu de la buée qu'il y a sur le miroir, Heero a pris sa douche. Maxwell après avoir passé son bas de jogging, se retourne pour chercher après son amant, il doit être là même s'il ne voit pas les traces de sa présence dans l'appartement.

Le natté pousse la porte de la chambre prêt à trouver la pièce sans dessus-dessous. C'est toujours comme ça quand son homme s'en va. Il prépare sa valise, mais ne remet pas à sa place ce qu'il a pris en trop ou les tiroirs restent ouverts, le contenu retourné à l'intérieur. Ici, a part les tiroirs mal refermés, tout semble en ordre, Heero n'aurait pas encore préparé son paquetage ? Si, il est là près de la commode.

Duo se retourne et sursaute en voyant Heero qui l'observe de la porte de la cuisine qui était fermée quand il est passé tout à l'heure pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Maxwell se sent vraiment mal à l'aise. Yuy n'a pas voulu discuter hier soir de la raison de son retour à la maison, mais vu la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir avec Trowa, Quatre a sûrement parlé à son homme, il ne voit que cette solution. Comment va-t-il prendre le fait qu'il ait utilisé ses petits travers pour faire revenir leur ami à de meilleurs sentiments ?

-« C'est à cause de mon désordre que tu voulais aider Trowa en t'imposant chez Quatre ? » Questionne le brun.

Maxwell soupire de soulagement et vient vers son compagnon, il lui passe une main rassurante sur la joue de ce dernier.

-« Mais non, même si ça fait plaisir de voir l'appart ainsi, je voulais récupérer de l'intimité, ne pas devoir quitter le salon à une certaine heure pour permettre à Trowa de dormir. Après trois mois, j'en avais marre de surveiller mes gestes pour ne pas le blesser et lui rappeler qu'il était seul. »

-« J'ai été surpris par les défauts que décrivaient Quatre, surtout que tu ne t'es jamais plaint. » Avoue penaud Heero.

-« Quatre non plus, il est juste venu te trouver. » Sourit Maxwell. « Et ça a marché puisque je ne vois plus les affaires de Trowa. » Dit le natté.

Il ne veut surtout pas dire à son homme que Barton s'est plaint à lui pour son désordre et sa façon de vivre.

C'est vrai que c'est fatiguant de toujours recommencer la même chose, mais il préfère de loin ranger derrière son homme que d'être privé de sa tendresse et de sa cuisine qui lui a beaucoup manquées.

-« Hn. Je vais faire un effort, je ne voudrais pas que notre séparation devienne réelle. » Admet Yuy en s'avançant vers le châtain qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Celui-ci lui accorde avec bonheur, faire semblant d'être fâché avec son homme a été très pénible pour le natté, il sait que pour Heero également. Même si les deux savaient que c'était pour la bonne cause. Dire que dès demain il serait à nouveau séparé mais à cause du travail cette fois.

OWARI

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Fiction inspirée par la chanson de Bénabar « Dis-lui oui »


End file.
